


There is No Heir

by ilsane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsane/pseuds/ilsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert heir to the throne of Prospit, to that he was destine to be a leader of his father's country. That he should do everything he needed to ensure he was a capable leader. However what if he didn't want it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is No Heir

From the moment you were born you were told that you would become a great and powerful ruler, just like your father before you. You would claim your birthright and do whatever is necessary to ensure it. Though there is only one problem with your chosen path and….it wasn’t the path you wanted.

Right now you are sitting through a lecture about politics in a neighboring country. You are listening but the material doesn’t seem to catch your interest, in one ear out the other. You try to scribble down some notes as you teacher lectures on, as she paces back and forth in the study. She stops in her tracks, turning her body facing you, knowing what was coming. Usually answering questions in class isn’t too bad when you have an actual group of students, but there isn’t a group here just you and your sister. You can feel your throat tighten, as you hear her voice.

“Okay prince, please answer the following. First question. What kind of hierarchy system is used by the people of Skaia?”, she says with her face still looking at the book in her hand.

 You take a small breath and answer, “ The people of that kingdom use the hemospectrum.”

“Correct.” She replies, and the look on her face seems to look content. Your body relaxes a little, and you breath in a small sigh of relief. Though can feel you body tense when you hear her start the next question.

“Second question, can you organize the blood types of the hemospectrum from lower to higher class?” she says as she reads from her book.

You can feel your throat tighten again and your heart rate starts to rise as you try to find the answer in your head. Before you knew it you start to answer the question out loud, without thinking.

“Mutant, burgundy, bronze, yellow, lime, olive….” You pause for a moment, your heart is beating unusually fast, and you feel like you are losing air. Your hands start to feel clammy starting realize you were sweating. While your body was starting to panic your mind was still racing, and you continue to answer. “Jade, teal, cerulean….” Then your mind went blank, you take a moment and try to think looking for the answers in your head. However you can’t find anything only the metaphorical empty space in your head, you can’t do it. “I’m sorry…. that’s all I remember.” You said as you try to regain your composure, taking in small breaths at a time.

“It’s fine prince you were almost there. “ she says with a look with both sympathy and concern. The teacher then turns to your sister, “Princess would you mind finishing where the prince had left off?”

Your sister Jade stands from the seat next to you and answers “Yes, indigo, purple, violet, and fuchsia.”

“Correct, princess.” Your teacher replies and before she could direct another question to you, the bell rings. “Well it looks like that’s all the time we have for today. Next class I would like the both of you read up on today’s material, we will have a quiz tomorrow.” She says as the both of you get up, and leave the room being escorted to the dinning hall.

“Hey John, you okay?” Jade says as she walks beside you in the huge hallway.

“Yeah I’m fine.” You reply quickly, though you know she picks up on your quick response. This was probably her big sister intuition kicking in, it was a blessing and an annoyance at the same time.

“I don’t know John, the way you were acting in class says something else.” She says, and then she stands in front of you blocking your way. “Come on John, you can trust me.” She says softly with a look of concern. Your chest starts to ache, and your throat feels full holding back unspoken words to your core. Looking at your sister, you bite the inside of your cheek and ball your hands in fists.

“I’m…okay.” You reply, but she gives you a hurt puppy look. “Jade, now is not a place to discuss this. Can we talk about this later, after dinner.” You say, as your eyes dart to the side looking at the guards accompanying you. 

She lets up with her puppy look, taking your signal. “Okay, fine but you better tell me after dinner.” She says, as she turns around to continue towards the dinning hall, and you look at her back as start to follow behind.

As much as you want to say the words stuck in your throat you can’t right now, because you know if you say anything it could be misinterpreted not by Jade, but by your father. There are many people in the castle loyal to him, thus many eyes and ears to watch your progress, and to report to him. This leaves you in a compromising position.

“Hello, John and Jade.” A deep voice broke you out of your thoughts and it’s your father. A little is distraught you look around find that the both of you already made it into the dining hall. There are various servants lined by the doors and a couple of them bringing food to the table. Your father is already at the table, sitting across from the door, you both greeted him. Then the both of you make your way to your respective seating.

After being seated there is some banter between the three of you as you all eat your meals. It’s nice and calm moments like that make you feel like you can finally relax with your family. However it never stays like this for very long “John.” Your father breaks the light conversation, and putting attention on you. You can feel that uneasy feeling again, and your body starts shift from relax to tense. “I heard that you had trouble in your lesson today. That is rather unlike you, is there something wrong?”, you father says with genuine concern.

“No father there is nothing wrong, I guess I was just feeling a bit tired.” You say to your dad, as you pick at the vanilla cake with your fork. One may think that a parent being concern for their child is very caring, and normal but at times it can feel…

“I see working so hard. I’m very proud of you son.” He says with a smile. These words are sweet and kind, any good father would say to their children. However… “As heir of this kingdom I do expect you to take better care of yourself. The people of this nation and I are counting on you to be in your prime when you start your rule.” There it is the sugarcoated words of constraint, that suffocating your airways.

Biting the inside of your mouth, you can feel the pressure of these words hit you, like a wave. Your body is starting feel the affects of the tidal wave of words, feeling like you are starting to drown, and you are struggling to swim to shore. You start to stand unsteadily, feeling the metaphorical waves push you in different directions.

“Yes father, I think I’ll turn in early for the night.” You say as though you feel like your words are cries of help from drowning. Though you manage to fake a smile, and say the words in a cheerful manner. It looks like it worked because your father smiles at you and excuses you from the table.

You are escorted to your room and you close the door as soon as you reach your chamber. Sighing in relief finally privacy. You quickly take of all the heavy clothing you were wearing and dress into something lighter. After you head of the washroom and splash some water onto your face. Looking up into a mirror above the bowl, you observe how sickly pale you’ve become and you try to calm yourself down.‘Everything is fine; everyone wants the best for me. I should be happy.’ You think to yourself, as to try to take nice deep breaths to calm your self down. Then you hear a knock on the door. You quickly turn around and dry your face as you head for the door. Reaching door you open to see your sister smiling at you and she pushes into your room.

“Hey John. It’s after dinner now.” She says with a smile, and her face says spill the beans as she stands in front of you with her arms crossed. Even though she barged into your room demanding answers she is rather patient. You sigh and you sit on your bed patting a spot beside you, as you get ready to tell her what has been ailing you.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to say. But I’m going to try anyway.” You stumble in your words, “Have you ever noticed that some things with dad have changed recently?” you ask her. You look at her, and it looks like she is thinking. After a bit it clicks in her head, and she nods.

“Yeah there has been some changes, but he has been a little more strict with you lately. It’s probably because you are the next one in line for the throne.” she says as she looks at you. You are silent for a bit because you are trying to work the courage to say the thing you want to say the most.

You take a deep breath and you try to relax yourself saying, “That’s the thing Jade, what if I don’t….. want it, the throne.” After saying those words you hold your breath, and look away. You wanted to avoid the disappointed look you expected to get. Though your sister turns your face towards her face and gives a small smile. It was nothing you were expecting.

“John it’s okay. I know that you feel that way now but maybe after awhile you’ll feel…”she says but you cut her off.

“Jade. I know it’s not for me, as hard as a try I don’t see myself as that great King John Egbert. Despite what everyone told me at birth, I know I’m not a man destined to rule.” You say as the words pour out of your mouth, and leave you taking in deep breaths. You observed her face and she gives you a look of understanding.

“Well if that’s how you truly feel then, what are you going to do about it?” she asks, and that leaves you with that question. It gets you thinking, and you look at the answer, it was Jade. She is more qualified to take the position of ruler, she is highly intelligent, and truly is caring. You know she surpasses you in every way, but is this something that she wants to do.

“I know this be crazy but do you think you could take the throne?” you ask her with confidence. She looks at you with a bit of shock, but gives you a smile and closes in for a hug.

“Are you sure John, this is your birthright. I’m not complaining but I want to make sure this is what you really want.” She asks.

You nod "It is but I want to know if this is what you want to, because I don't want to force you into it." she smiles happily.

"Of course I want." she replies.

“I know you truly care for this country, and I know you can take care of it.” You say to her, she smiles but she returns to concern.

“It’s great that we figured this out, but what about dad? I mean we both know that he wouldn’t approve of something like this.” She says with concern. You think for a moment and then, you find a quick answer.

“How about after I get crowned, I pass on the title to you.” You say. It will get the drama out of the way, and by the time you pass the title on, there will be no taking it back.

“That’s a good idea but will you be able to put up with dad’s watching eye, until then?” and you think about this, and you nod. Since you won’t be the one taking the mantle after all, you are sure. You know that this is something you want and if you have to take a few more years of it then that’s okay. So that you can look forward to your future.

After your conversation your sister leaves shortly so that you both could head to bed. You show her out and you head out into you balcony, to look at your father’s city. The lights of the a few houses dim as people get ready for bed, and the noise of the city folk start to calm. This was nice, you look from the city to a lining of trees of into the distance, and then to the sky at how brightly the stars shine along with the moon. It makes you think of what are you going to do in the future, and you know that you want to travel. Experience life, and not be confided in the castle walls and a few cities. Being able to breathe in the fresh air and not the stuffy atmosphere of the world of noble life. Then a small tap on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts as you jolt to turn who tapped you.

Your deep blues meet crimson red, and a smugass smirk, it’s Dave. Your very dearest, and best friend in the world. You have known him, since you were a baby. As you had a chosen path, he also had a chosen path, and it was to become a knight. His family, the Striders has protected you family for generations, and it was no surprise that he was becoming your knight.

“Sup, prince.” He says, and the look on his faces says that he is taking in the joy of that little scare he gave you. Though you couldn’t help but smile, as you nudge him back with your shoulder.

“Jesus, Dave you scared me for a second that was so uncool, and you know my name I’d rather you say it than prince.” You say. His smirk turns into a wide smile. Though you didn’t expect him back so soon.

“Yeah, yeah whatever Egbert. I mean I was expecting a bit of a whole tenderly reuniting hug between prince, and his faithful, handsome knight.” Saying as he has his arms wide open, and you move in for a hug. Even though you may not say it out loud Dave is great at giving hugs.

 “After all these years of hugs, my go to man is you Egbert.10 out of 10 would always hug again.” He says you two are finished your hug. You smile and giggle a bit, since it’s been awhile since you’ve seen him. He had gone with his brother to do some training.

 “I wasn’t expecting you to be here so soon.” You say as put you elbows onto the balcony railings.

He shrugs and says, “Well there was a land slide near the area and it got a little too dangerous so we decided to head back. But to my surprise I heard from a couple of castle birds that the little prince wasn’t doing too hot.” He stands beside you, close enough brush his arm with yours. “There something up, John?”

Your heart starts to thump a little, it does that sometimes when he calls you by your first name. You look down to your hands, and to the scenery. Was this something you wanted to tell right away, as much as you wanted to you decide that you’ll kind of brush the subject. You know you can’t lie to him, he can read you like a book.

“Well it’s just...” you start to get him to pay full attention to you. “It’s just that lately my dad has been pretty strict.” You say and he nods. “It just feels kind of overbearing, and it’s stressing me out.” He gives you a pat on the head, and you look up to see him smiling.

“You know John, it’s okay to feel that way, I’m glad you told me. I know it’s hard to meet expectations at times. We both have these set courses but it’s lucky that they intertwine.” He says as takes his hand off your head and continues. “Cause I couldn’t go through a lot of this shit with you." This make you think back to when you were younger, whenever either felt down the both of you had each other to confide in about emotion. It was a little difficult with Dave at first because of his whole 'I barely have emotions thing' but some how you managed to get him to open up to you. 

“Thanks you to Dave. I don’t know what I would do without you to.” You smile back at him, but you have sinking feeling. “But, I mean is this was you really want? To become my knight?” you ask with a straight face. You can feel your body tense half expecting him to say no; because like you this path was something he didn’t choose. He is a Strider, a family full of knights loyal ready to serve and protect your family. You can feel you chest ache, and you start to feel anxious again.              

“Of course I want to become a knight, John. I mean I wouldn’t do something I didn’t want to do.” He says and you look him in the eye to see any doubt, there was nothing but resolve. “I’m becoming your knight because you are very important me. You are my best friend.” Your eyes widen and you can feel your heart beat quicken. This is normal; your heart beats faster when Dave is this sincere though you don’t know why.

“Yeah you mean a lot to me to man and I would do anything for you to, but I want to…” you started but you are interrupted by a call of a seagull as it lands beside Dave. It looks like it has a message tied on its leg. He careful takes the message and opens up to read it then rips the small paper into pieces, letting them drift with the night breeze.

“Damn, my brother is calling me for night patrol. Sorry man, but before I go.” He rummages through a pouch that is strapped onto his right hip. “Close you eyes and hold out your hands.” You do as he says, and you feel his hand on you palms, feeling a foreign object on your palms. It feels soft and small. “Okay you can open them up.” You open your eyes to find a small tuft of fur in your hands.

“What is it.” You ask out of curiosity.

“It’s a rabbit’s foot, and before you freak out. I heard from my sister it’s meant for good luck, and you know Rose she’s pretty wise.” He says, scratching the back of his neck. You couldn’t help but smile, sometimes you think the young Strider could be part cat at times. Seeing how he loves to hunt, and bring back some trophies back to you, last time it he gave you a crow’s feather, which you use happily as a quill now.

“I don’t know if a foot that once belonged to cute fluffy creature would help with my luck would, but I’ll keep because a brave knight in training went through the trouble of thinking of me.” You say in a teasing way. There isn’t a gift that Dave has given that you’ve disliked.

“Well shit Egbert, maybe that knight in training won’t risk his time hunting down small fast animals next time. So when the knight comes back to visit the prince from his next trip, and he comes empty handed. Then the prince can’t complain cause he wasn’t as grateful enough for the last amazing gift his knight gave him when he misses snobby shit’s birthday.” He retorts back.

“Though in all honesty Dave thank you again. I’ll treasure it and keep it with me.” You say and before you say more the seagull cries.

“Damn bird, I guess I’ve got to go now. Good night prince John.” He says as bows, and then he takes your left hand and gives it a small kiss on the backside. “Sweet dreams.” Your heart jolts out of your chest again, and before you knew it he had left along with the seagull.

Looking down and you see him walking towards the town, his figure covered with a red cape. You head from the cool outside towards your room to the bed. Plopping on the bed you cover yourself with the thick blanket, and you clutch the rabbit’s foot with your left hand bringing it close to your chest. Feeling the warmth left over from his lips, and you feel your heart beat rise. This warmth makes you feel safe, and lulls you to sleep before you wake up to take on the next day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or a kudos. I will also be aiming for Monday updates.


End file.
